The present invention relates to machines for crushing of solid materials, in particular, to centrifugal grinders and can be used in mining, construction, metallurgical, chemical and other branches of industry.
Meeting the industrial demands in solid materials crushing nowadays requires large amounts of energy and capital expenses. Solid materials crushing devices known from the prior art are of low efficiency.
A centrifugal grinder known in the prior art contains a body, a working part comprising a lower link with the partitions and fixed on the vertical shaft as well as an upper link, loading and unloading brunch pipes, and a mechanism of the upper link travel (SU, 946650).
A disadvantage of the known grinder is a low efficiency of crushing and high wear of the working organ elements.
A centrifugal grinder is known in the prior art containing a body with loading and unloading devices wherein upper and lower working organs are mounted, these organs being capable to rotate in opposite directions around the vertical axis forming a working chamber with an annular unloading aperture (SU, 1260015).
A disadvantage of the known grinder is a low efficiency of crushing owing to a low frequency of mutual collision of grinding material.